The present invention relates to a method for processing audio signal, and more particularly to a method and apparatus of encoding and decoding audio signal.
The storage and replaying of audio signals has been accomplished in different ways in the past. For example, music and speech have been recorded and preserved by phonographic technology (e.g., record players), magnetic technology (e.g., cassette tapes), and digital technology (e.g., compact discs). As audio storage technology progresses, many challenges need to be overcome to optimize the quality and storability of audio signals.
For the archiving and broadband transmission of music signals, lossless reconstruction is becoming a more important feature than high efficiency in compression by means of perceptual coding as defined in MPEG standards such as MP3 or AAC. Although DVD audio and Super CD Audio include proprietary lossless compression schemes, there is a demand for an open and general compression scheme among content-holders and broadcasters. In response to this demand, a new lossless coding scheme has been considered as an extension to the MPEG-4 Audio standard. Lossless audio coding permits the compression of digital audio data without any loss in quality due to a perfect reconstruction of the original signal.